Beautiful Disaster
by simplexdreams
Summary: Andrea hated starting over again. But after two tragic deaths in her family she is forced to move to a small town. But does she know what is waiting for her there? Danny/OC.
1. Switch

**Andrea.**

"Andrea!" My mum shouted from downstairs as I rushed around my room.

"I'm just putting my shoes now" I shouted back down. Damn you stupid school, I really liked my first week here, because we were just settling in but now mum think it's best for me and Zack to go to a stinking old school. I grabbed my bag and looked at my reflection in the wavy mirror, my dark brown curls were hanging over my shoulders and I was wearing my plain white t-shirt, my black ripped jeans and my checked black and white converse. My eyes were piecing blue which my father had. If you notice I use the word, _had_ he died in a car accident 3 weeks ago and my 26 year old brother was killed in action, that's why we moved.

"Andrea for the last time hurry up!" I really wanted to shout back that my name isn't in fact Andrea, its Andie.

I sighed and rested my head against the car window. My big brother Zac was messing about in the front, changing the songs from Girls Aloud to Boys Like Girls, which was annoying because I liked their song _Thunder_. I switched on my ipod and put my headphones on.

_It's nice to know that you were there thanks for acting like you cared and making me feel like I was the only one-_

"We're here" Zac shouted and practically kicked the car door open. Rolling my eyes, I sowed my ipod in my jacket pocket and opened my side. Zac was already surrounded by a crowd of girls. His brown hair hung over one side of his face and he always had to brush it out of his eye, he had mum's eyes, chocolate brownie colour, which _brought all girls to hypnotised mode_ as he says.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and a soft voice "Are you new here?" I turned to see two blue deep blue sea eyes and brown curls.

"Yeah…" I nodded; he smiled and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Danny Jones" I took his hand and shook.

"Andrea, but I prefer Andie" I smiled at Danny.

"Do you want to get your timetable" I nodded and together we walked to the reception.

Danny was very good looking, his eyes seemed to sparkle. We were sitting at back of our English classroom, talking about random things, we the exact same timetable.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move?"

"Uhm, my mum wanted to get away from something that happened in our old town" I half smiled at him; he seemed to understand that there was something more but didn't want to ask.

The final bell rang after what seemed like hours, we were dumping our stuff in our bags when our teacher stopped the class in progress.

"Everyone needs to find a partner for this project" Danny turned to me, smiling "You're going to learn a lot about this person and at the end of this project write a paragraph or two on your personal opinion on your partner. Remember try and pick someone you don't really know a lot about, class dismissed"

"So partner…" Danny smiled, walking at my pace "Shall we go to my house or yours?" He smiled again.

_He'll find out sooner or later_ "Mine, cause my mum would like to know how my first day was" Unless she was working anyway.

I pushed the front door open and let Danny inside "Mum, Zack, anyone home?" I shouted, no response. Danny tapped my shoulder and pointed to a note.

_Andrea,_

_Zack is at football practice and I'm just popped out for an hour or two, ring me if you need anything,_

_Mum xxx_

"No surprises there" I whispered, crumbling the note and throwing it in the bin "Let's go to my room and I can tell you all I know about myself" I joked, Danny laughed alittle. I don't know why he laughed, it was usually something that I said to my old friend and they didn't laugh, guess we have the same sense of humour.

"Nice room" Danny smiled, looking around my room. It was a mess to be fair, song sheets _everywhere_ and books shoved in the corners.

"You can sit down if you want" I sat down on my bed while Danny sat on my fluffy bean bag "So what do you want to know about me?"

"The basics" Danny said simply, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well, I'm Andrea Leigh Walker but I like to be called Andie. I was born 24th August 1986 and my dad had to miss a football match because of that" Danny laughed slightly and leaned back "I moved here because…" I started, but the words, the _truth _couldn't come out. I couldn't let go of my dad and John. I closed my eyes and I felt Danny's soft hand take mine.

"You don't have to tell if it's too hard and you're not ready…" He said softly.

I shook my head as a single tear rolled down my cheek "He died in a car accident three weeks ago, that's why we moved here and after that my 26 year old brother was shot in the war" The truth washed over me like a wave, after those words escaped my mouth, it was like I was admitting it to myself more than Danny. The tears fell faster, but Danny was still there. He wasn't disgusted at me crying in front of him, not feeling awkward, he held me in his arms, comforting me. I've never felt comfort like this before, ever.

_Wonder where you are, how I can find you  
Staring at the stars falling behind you  
Across the universe, hope you'll be back soon  
I gotta find a place to meet, I'll rearrange it_

_Hey, so strange_  
_You switched right in front of me_  
_Hey, you've changed_  
_Not like you used to be_  
_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart_  
_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_  
_So reverse your words, get to the start_  
_And switch back to my world_  
_Hey, you're just_  
_Talking like a machine_  
_Hey, I'm stuck_  
_On everyone in between_  
_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart_  
_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_  
_So reverse your words, get to the start_  
_And switch back to my world_

_Open your heart, yeah we're back to the start_


	2. When You're Gone

**NEW YEARS EVES, jezzz this year has been weird plain old weird. HERE WE COME 2011, anyway please enjoy this chapter :) I'm going to bring the other guys in soon, JUST YOU WAIT I just need names for girlfriends/sisters/brothers and stuff. If you review, can you PLEASE answer this question... What do YOU think Andie's mum is doing when she was out? Was she out with a guy? Was she somewhere else?**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own Andrea (or Andie) and the plot.**

**Andrea.**

Has someone ever been your shoulder to cry on for 10 minutes? Because that's what Danny did, he rubbed my back softly, hushing me. I slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

"Thanks" I whispered "I'm such a loser for just crying like that"

He placed his finger carefully on my lips, silencing me "Don't talk about yourself like that Andie, I know what it's like to be a loser at school" He merely grinned and looked at his feet.

"Hey, don't cut yourself down over some complete dick heads. They're wimpy little gits" I reassured him. I was happy when I heard him laugh "But what do they do?"

Danny shifted in his seat alittle "Well, they push me in the halls, take away my books and once they locked me in the bathroom all day, so I missed all my lessons and dad got really mad" He shook his head, it was like my brother when his hair got in the way of his eyes, all the girls loved that with Zack. I don't know why Danny was bullied; he was a million times better looking than Zack "It all started when my '_best friend'_ told everyone that I played guitar"

I stared at him "That is stupid, I played guitar at my old school they didn't make fun of me" I looked at him more closely "Is something chemically wrong with the children in that school?" Danny laughed.

"Our school don't you mean" He corrected me.

"You know what I mean" I giggled.

"You know something Andie?" He smiled, sitting up straighter in the bean bag.

"What Jones?" I smiled at him.

"You're one of my only friends" He looked in my eyes and smiled even more "and you have beautiful eyes"

I blushed even deeper and looked at the floor "You're the _only_ friend I have, I don't know anyone" I laughed.

"I've got a sister who would love to have a friend like you"

I looked up at Danny "Does she go to our school?"

"Yeah" He looked at his watch "I better get going, you gonna be alright?" Danny asked, I nodded and handed him his jacket.

Danny had left and soon enough mum was back, I sat on the bottom stair as she walked through the door. One hand was placed on the door and the other her bag.

"Where've you been mum?" I asked. I felt tears sting in my eyes at the thought where she could have been.

It took a while for a response "I've been out" She breathed, closing the door.

"For 4 hours?" I looked at her, she shook her head, she knew what I was thinking.

"Honey, no one could ever replace you're father" She told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, still staring at her.

"Well you obviously have" I told her, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Andie, I haven't even looked a man straight in the eyes since your father died" She told me, I didn't know what to believe.

"So where were you then?" I asked her, I knew my eyes killed her inside. They were the same shade as my father's. She didn't answer; I felt my heart tear apart "I knew it!" I shouted, running upstairs.

How could see replace my dad? How _dare _she replace the man she loved, who I saw as _my_ hero. And John, he was my best friend. I held Mr. Snuggles close to my chest. John gave it me when I was very small, I missed him so much. But it's just Zac, Mum and I now. Zac is an okay brother, but John was protective of me, I've never had a boyfriend but John once told me…

"_Some day you'll find a boy who will love you everyday, remind you how beautiful you are every second and take your imperfections as perfections. Because someday you'll open your heart and take risks because love is fragile. Many people have broken love because they're too heavy with it. But remember this Andie, make sure he's keeper"_

I missed how he made cheesy comments and how he would watch my favourite movies with me even if he didn't like them. I fell asleep holding Mr. Snuggles close to my heart, where John and dad were.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_


	3. Afraid Of Losing You

**Updated, again. Jezzzz, I'm on fire, CALL THE COPS. Anyway, twist at the end (nothing really new) the next chapter is going to be quite short so be warned, mwhaaha.**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own Andrea and the plot.**

**Andrea.**

It's been 3 weeks since I meet Danny and started school. Zack was spilling further away from our family and mum seemed to be getting thinner and paler. But she wasn't really going out in the sun.

Me and Danny were sitting under our tree in the near by park, we had brought our guitars and were trying to write a song.

"How about this" I bit my lip and Danny looked at me, the annoying thing was he had started to straighten his hair, but he was still adorable "_Life is getting harder day by day_" I sang softly and Danny smiled, he must think my voice sounds like a cat being dragged through a bush.

He took out his pen and write the lyrics down "that's brilliant mate" He patted my back and we both thought hard for a minute or two, then he just started singing, "_And I don't know what to do, what to say and my mind is growing weak every step I take, it's uncontrollable. Now they think I'm fake, yeah, coz I'm not alone, no, no, no, I'm not alone, no, no, no, I'm not alone_" His voice sounded like an angel's. It was like a lullaby, he could sing me to sleep and I would fall asleep quicker than anything. I smiled at him and wrote the lyrics down.

"Danny, that was amazing" His eyes lit up and looked into mine.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that and your voice is amazing, I must say I'm surprised that you're not on stage winning Grammies by now" He laughed and tuned his guitar "Danny listen to me, you're the _only _person I trust, there is no way in the world I would lie to you"

"Thanks, that means so much to me Andie" He smiled, I loved how his freckles danced around his smiled (not literally) "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" I mimicked Danny, he laughed.

"Do you want to be best friends?"

"Yeah" I smiled. He stretched out his little finger and wrapped it around mine. I smiled.

"This is how me and my sister make promises but let's make ours more special" He kissed my little finger; it sent me chills through every part of my body.

"Danny, do you promise we'll always be friends?" He smiled and kissed my little finger again.

We carved our names into the tree truck and soon the song _Not Alone _was finished. We were walking back home when someone called Danny's name, we turned around.

"Oh shit" He whispered, pulling me behind him. I looked at Danny, confused and then at the boys in front of us, amongst them was…

"Zack?" I stared at my older brother, he looked at him.

"What are you doing with the loser little sis?" He asked me, everyone laughed. It clicked; Zack was one of the boys bulling Danny "Listen Andrea, go find yourself some new friends, maybe some girls so that I can have some fun with them, just like I had fun with Tina"

I stared at him in even more shock. My old best friend Tina, I always thought that she was using me to get close to Zack "So she was using me all that time?"

Zack shrugged "Yeah"

"Well aren't you an amazing brother" I grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him away from the boys and we walked further down the road.

"Andie, are you alright?" Danny asked me, he turned me around and stared into my eyes.

"Yeah" I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. I loved Danny's hugs; they warmed me inside and out "Danny, does my brother bully you?"

He nodded slowly "I didn't know he was your brother, I only knew his first name"

"It's ok Danny, he'll come around…" I reassured him "…hopefully" I added in my mind, to myself.

Danny smiled at me; his eyes were like two oceans, so vast. At that moment I realised that I wanted him to be with me. I bit my tongue as we walked through my front door.

Another note, mum was out. I was starting to get angry but yet worried, she was thin and pale and she wasn't really in a fit state to prance around nearly every single night. Danny must have known because he poured us some hot chocolate, just what I needed.

"Thanks Danny, you must really listen to me" I smiled at him when he handed me a hot mug.

He smiled and took his off the counter "Well, how can I forget about my best friend's comfort drink?" I laughed, I hated admitting that food or drink can comfort me, but I guess I trusted Danny that much.

"Shall we go upstairs, I'll sneak a few chocolate bars out" Danny laughed as I set down my mug and opened the biscuit tin. There was the usual _moo_; this was so mum knew we were taking some so usually we had to ask.

"That never gets old" Danny chuckled and took 2 chocolate digestives from the plate which I just filled with them.

Danny and I must have been talking for 5 hours; it was dark by the time he left. Mum still hadn't returned from wherever she was vacated. I wrapped a blanket around my body as I rested myself on the sofa. Suddenly the front door flew open and I shot up, turning to see Zack.

"Zack, what's wrong?" I asked, getting up.

"Mum's in hospital" He said, his voice breaking.

"Why?" I asked. She was in the hospital all this time.

"She has cancer Andie, that's why she hasn't been home for the past few weeks"

_Screaming out your name  
I'm not used to this  
There's no turning back  
There's no going home..._

_I won't breathe until you just tell me everything's alright,_  
_I am not scared of losing this_  
_I'm afraid of losing you_  
_I'm sorry that this will not end,_  
_But I can't find the strength to speak_  
_'Cause on the calendar of your events,_  
_I'm last week..._


	4. Painting Flowers

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! As I promised, 30 minutes past 2011. Thanks for the reviews, it means ALOT trust me.**

**Disclaim: I do not own McFly, I do own Andrea and the plot.**

**Danny.**

Jezz, my dad sure knows how to make a scene. He just gave me a lecture on stranger danger and all that, they tell us about at school, it's not like I walk up to a man that has a backpack with a child's body in it and ask if they can give me a lift it. My dad must think I'm stupid or something.

I sat on my bed, repeatedly throwing a ball at the wall, again and again. I thought about my day with Andie and smiled, she really knew how to make me laugh. My eyes traced over my room, it was a complete tip, or a pig's home. Then my eyes found my guitar and I instantly thought of the guys, I haven't seen them since last week. I pressed Dougie's number in and he picked up quicker than lighting, but his voice changed my mood completely.

"Hi Dan" His voice sounded like he's been crying.

"Hey Doug, what's wrong?" I asked, setting myself on my bed.

"My auntie's in hospital, can you come?" He begged.

I looked out my window; it was dark "Yeah, ok which hospital are you at?" I asked him; maybe my mum could give me a lift.

"The one near you" There was another voice, muffled and vaguely familiar "Got to go, see you in a bit"

Mum and I were on the car ride to the hospital, she took the opportunity very quickly. Dad was going on about some shit and I asked mum and I'm sure she wasn't even listening. We soon arrived; I kissed my mum on the cheek and ran into the hospital.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Dougie Poynter's auntie is?" I asked the reception.

She looked at me and then the computer screen "Yes, his family is in the waiting room, through there" The receptionist pointed to a door.

"Thank you" I nodded and made my way swiftly into the waiting room.

"Danny?" I lifted up my head to see Andie, Zack, Dougie, Jazzie and Dougie's mum (Sam) "What are you doing here?"

"You know Danny" Dougie pointed at me and looked at Andrea, she nodded.

"Who's here for Mrs. Walker?" A nurse came out with a check board, Andie and Zack stood up very quickly "Come with me"

Dougie's eyes rested upon me after the nurse, Andie and Zack had left. He sat down on the chair and I sat next to him "So how do you know my cousin?"

"Well, she moved here and we've become best friends" I shrugged, shining like the sun on the inside "I didn't even know she was your cousin"

"Well unfortunately she is" Dougie joked, I chuckled. He let out a deep sigh "Danny, I trust you with my life, please just please, promise me _one_ thing" Dougie looked at me, he looked drop deep serious. I nodded, a sign for him to carry on "Don't let anyone hurt her, she's lost her dad, her brother and she could be on the verge of losing her mum, please protect her. Zack is like a puzzle, he's always out drinking" Dougie closed his eyes and ran his finger through his hair and then looked at me "I just _need_ to know someone is looking out for her, protecting her and that she actually has someone there for her" Tears stung in Dougie's eyes. I clapped his back and gave him a synoptic smile.

"I promise Doug"

"Thanks dude" We did our handshake and leaned back in the comfy seats.

There was a sniff from the corner of the room; we both looked in the direction of the sound. Jazzie was in Sam's arms, crying. Dougie stood up and walked over to his little sister.

"I don't want her to go mummy" Jazzie cried.

Dougie knelt down beside his sister and patted her back "Jaz, she wants you to be strong and so do I, for me please?" Jazzie smiled alittle at Dougie. I felt like I was betraying the family moment. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, but as I walked a hallway I saw a figure sitting on the ground, crying. I realised it was Andie. I didn't know what to do, I stared at her. She had mascara tracks down her face, she still looked beautiful.

_When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you._


	5. Love That Lets Go

**Ok, a part of this is actually a scene from _The Last Song_, I'm sorry about that but I love that movie and the song for this chapter _does_ fit in with this chapter, if you read into it. Anyway, thanks for all the surport on my stories, it means so much and the only way I know how to thank you is updating a story. BTW; Zack looks something like... uhm... if Zac Efron and Dougie Poynter had babies (I WILL NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE I HAVE KIDNAPPED DOUGIE) Zack would look like that.**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own Andrea, Zack (and other charaters that are coming soon) and the plot.**

_**Dougie: Am I not having babies with Zac Efron**_

_**Me: It's an expression!**_

_**Dougie: Oh good, when I am going to get some lip action in this?**_

_**Danny: And me?**_

_**Me: Very soon...**_

**Andrea.**

I slid down the hallway hall and wrapped my arms around my legs. _She knew all along and she didn't tell us?_ Tears pricked in my eyes, _she said she was alright; she was lying all this time._ I felt someone sit down beside, I looked up to see a red headed nurse, she handed me a tissue, I accepted, giving a small smile.

"Thanks" I wiped my eyes and looked at her.

"You know, when your mother's cancer got worse. She didn't want her treatment anymore, she wanted to spend her time with you, but when she left the hospital she collapsed" I bit my bottom lip and looked at the nurse.

"Can I see her?" I asked, standing up. The nurse nodded.

My mother's room smelt of lavender, I closed the door behind me and stared at my mum.

"You lied to me" I stared, tears falling.

"Honey, I didn't want you to worry-" She started.

"You said to me you were fine, look at yourself; you're not fine" I turned away "Is this why we moved here?" I turned back to face her, I didn't even realise Dougie and Danny were in the room "So you didn't have to be alone without dad" I burst into more tears.

"This isn't about you Andie" My mum said weakly.

"Well it is now mum" I cried, hurt in my voice which was slightly higher through the tears.

"Come here" Mum said, motioning me to come over. I bowed my head and walked over "I didn't want you to worry, with school and everything but please forgive me Andie" She took my head and I stared at her face, she had tear tracks on her cheeks.

I nodded and hugged her "Of course I forgive you mum"

"Andie, I want you to be a strong girl if I tell you this" I nodded, bringing all the strength I could manage "When I'm gone, the stain glass window in the church, you know?" I nodded, understanding her "When the sun shines through it, I'm there, Dad's there and John's there, I want you to know that but most importantly, we're here" She pointed to my heart and I smiled at her.

The door opened and I turned to Zack, his hair askew. He ran up to me and hugged me, crying "I'm sorry Andie"

Ok, I've already one person tonight "Zack..." I pushed him away and looked at his face, for the first time in weeks. I hated how he had mum's eyes especially in this situation "…you know I hate people who use me and you use those people as toys"

"Zack, just leave" Dougie's voice came from out of nowhere. I looked around; Dougie and Danny were sitting on the sofa.

Zack nodded; even though Dougie was younger him and Zack had a fight once and basically kicked his ass. It was when they were really young and over something quite stupid, but Zack has never forgotten it. Zack walked out. I hated it, he's changed so much. He's become the person who I never want to get involved with, always drinking, partying and being a complete player. I felt a pair of arms around, I looked up to see my cousin, Dougie. I cried into his chest, he was a very protective cousin ever since dad died. It's not usually normal, well to have a cousin who is more like a brother to you.

"Thanks Doug" I smiled.

Then suddenly, the room was silent. I stood there, confused. Dougie shook slightly, and then I knew why. The heart monitor had stopped.

"No" I whispered.

"Shall I get a doctor?" Danny stood up, his eyes were red. I nodded slowly and cried once again Dougie, he patted my back.

"Can I say goodbye to her?" I asked him, he nodded "But can you stay?" Dougie took my hand and together we walked over to my mother's lifeless body "Goodbye mum, I know I've been a horrible daughter and I regret not believing you and pushing you away but I love you so much and I'm going to miss you so much" The door opened and a doctor walked in, our queue to leave.

"Bye Auntie Lucia, I will keep my promise" He stood up, _what promise_? I thought as we walked out.

Danny was in the waiting room, I made my way over to him and hugged him "I'm sorry Danny"

He leaned me back, me still in his arms "What are you on about?" He wiped a tear away; I smiled at him and pulled him into another hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and I buried my head into his chest. We must have hugged for 10 minutes or so but it was comforting to know that someone was there for me.

"Thank you Danny, thank you for everything" I mumbled into his chest.

"It's my pleasure A" Aww, he called me A.

_There's an old dance that we've done forever  
You give me your hand, but let me decide when to reach  
You always let me be me  
But now's my time to take chances  
And find my own wings  
And whatever happens  
I know you'll be there waiting for me_

It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready  
I've got to be strong, and trust where I'm heading  
And even though it's not easy,  
I know the right kind of love

Doesn't wanna miss the future,  
or stand in the past.  
It will always hold on;  
never hold you back.  
And even though It's not easy,  
I know the right kind of love...  
Is love that let's go,  
It's love that let's go.


	6. Simple Song

**Sorry, it's short but it's a short chapter, ha simple much. Anyway, second update today, I sense another one coming up later, damn.**

_**Danny: This girl is on fire!**_

_**Me: Aww really?**_

_**Dougie: Yeah, really...**_

_**Me: Hey, why does it smell like smoke?**_

_**Tom: Uhm...**_

_**Me: FIRE!**_

_**Danny: If you beileved that, join the club, Harry has just burnt the bacon.**_

**Dougie.**

It's been a week since Auntie Lucia had passed away. The funeral was very quiet, ever since then Andrea has been living with us. She has been locking herself in her room for hours on end, only coming down for dinner and not even talking, she never smiled. I missed that. Danny lived next door so he was round everyday. One day, Danny came round at the usual time and together we tired to get Andrea out of her room, with a new plan.

"Danny, you keep knocking, I really need to pee" I ran to bathroom.

I walked out the bathroom, smelling my hands as I did. Andrea used this vanilla and strawberry hand wash and I must say, it's very delightful. As I reached Andie's door, I didn't see Danny. Yes! He's got Andie to let him in. I put my ear to the door.

"A, please, don't blame yourself" Danny's voice came from behind the door.

"Danny, it was my fault" She cried.

"Andie, it wasn't your fault. You're hurting the people who care about you, Dougie, Jazzie, Sam and…" He paused "…me"

"I'm sorry"

"Please, come down stairs when you feel like it" I heard footsteps and quickly ran into my room and made it look like I was looking for something. Danny leaned on my door frame, looking as though he was thinking.

"How can we keep her mum's promise if she's not even coming out her room?" Danny said sadly, ever since Andie's mum had told us to keep her safe and protect her, Danny has been like bodyguard to her, trying everyday to get her out of her room.

"I don't know Danny, but she will come around, she will" Danny smiled alittle and we went down stairs.

Andie came down while Danny and I were on the Xbox.

"It walks" I shouted over to Andrea, she sniggered at me and walked into the kitchen "You know Dan, you haven't hanged out with Tom and Harry in weeks, shall we go out tonight?"

"Yeah, round Tom's he always got food" Danny laughed.

"Yeah" I nodded.

That evening Andie and I were swimming in the pool we have in our back garden. She did a flip into the pool; we caused Mum and Jazzie to applaud from the deck chairs. She re-surfed, smiling widely.

"Haven't done something like that in a few weeks" She laughed and flipped her hair, spraying water over me. I didn't care though; I was already covered in it.

That night was very enjoyable, Andie was her normal smiley self, she was laughing at something on the television, she was now part of the Poynter family.

_What I'd give  
To turn it off  
And make it stop  
Make it stop  
You gotta make it stop  
So all that I can hear_

_Is a simple song  
Sing along now  
La la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la_


	7. Don't Let It Go To Your Head

**This chapter isn't short, ha! LONG chapter for you all to enjoy :) ! Anyway, you'll love this chapter but hate me to bits at the end and I thank you all for that, but they WILL have another moment like that... mwhaha.**

**Andrea.**

I haven't seen Zack since our scene in the hospital, was I worried? I didn't know the answer myself. I lay in my bed after an enjoyable evening of _Who Am I?_ and a dinner of my favourite spaghetti and thought about everything that had happened.

"_You lied to me" I stared, tears falling._

"_Honey, I didn't want you to worry-" She started._

"_You said to me you were fine, look at yourself; you're not fine" I turned away "Is this why we moved here?" I turned back to face her, I didn't even realise Dougie and Danny were in the room "So you didn't have to be alone without dad" I burst into more tears._

"_This isn't about you Andie" My mum said weakly._

_"Well it is now mum" I cried, hurt in my voice which was slightly higher through the tears._

"_Come here" Mum said, motioning me to come over. I bowed my head and walked over "I didn't want you to worry, with school and everything but please forgive me Andie" She took my head and I stared at her face, she had tear tracks on her cheeks._

_I nodded and hugged her "Of course I forgive you mum"_

"_Andie, I want you to be a strong girl if I tell you this" I nodded, bringing all the strength I could manage "When I'm gone, the stain glass window in the church, you know?" I nodded, understanding her "When the sun shines through it, I'm there, Dad's there and John's there, I want you to know that but most importantly, we're here" She pointed to my heart and I smiled at her._

I walked into the bathroom, holding them. I closed my eyes and strengthen my grip around the object I was holding. I held the scissors to my wrist and cut. I regretted it even before I cut. I stared at the cut, it was deep. More tears started to fall. I covered my mouth as I started gasping for air as I sobbed. I ran into my room, quickly.

I stared at my cut underneath the sheets when I woke up. I twisted my cut and examined the sides. I must have been under them for a few hours when there was a knock on the door.

I grabbed a long jacket, to cover the cut and pulled it over my head "Come in" I called out to the person outside.

"Hey sleepy head, you just woke up" Laughed Danny's voice; I smiled and turned to him.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night; I had eaten _way_ too much spaghetti" Danny laughed "What time is it?" I asked, stuffing my slipper like boots on.

"It's lunch time A" I smiled at my nickname "Me and Dougie were going to get some ice-cream, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, let me just get dressed" I said, grabbing my sheets and handing them to Danny "Can you give them to Sam please"

He nodded "Don't be too long now A"

I quickly sorted out my curls as I looked into my mirror; I was wearing my ripped denim shorts, plain black-shirt and my ankle boots.

"Yo, Andie, hurry up! We're leaving in 1 minute" Dougie yelled upstairs.

"Ok mum" I shouted back, grabbing my purple jacket and zipping it over my t-shirt.

Danny had a very dangerous 3 topped strawberry, bubblegum and chocolate ice-cream, Dougie had vanilla, strawberry and sprinkles tub and I just had strawberry ice-cream in a tub. I laughed as I saw Danny's head pop up behind his ice-cream. He was pulling funny faces at me; I kept having giggling fits until he ate his.

Our waitress came over and Danny ordered us all an ice-cream sundae, the women had blonde curly hair and too much make-up on her face, it was talking to a plastic wall.

"Wow, that is a beast ice-cream" Dougie laughed as the biggest ice-cream sundae was set in front of us. It certainly was chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, bubblegum, mint chocolate chip, two bananas, and cherries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I looked at Danny, he was nearly drooling, and I giggled and took a cherry of the top of mount strawberry.

After an hour of hanging out with Dougie and Danny, they went over to Tom's house and they promised to bring a happy meal on the way back. I was lying in my bed, sleepy. I was always sleepy.

_I walked along a chocolate covered pavement with Danny, our finger entwined. We soon reached the river, I plunged my hand in and scooped up some chocolate sauce and licked it off my fingers._

"_Look, it's the bunny!" I shouted, me and Danny ran to the hopping chocolate bunny. Danny floored it took a bit off its ear. I sat down opposite him and took its nose off. Danny looked up, smiling. He leaned closer, so did I. Our lips met and fireworks exploded, in the sky and on our lips._

"A pizza hut a pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut!" I shot up, hearing a thick Bolton voice. The lights switched on and Danny's face swam into view "Sorry, did I wake you up?" He backed away.

I laughed "No, I was having a weird dream anyway"

He sat on my bed, setting down the happy meal on my bed side table "About…?"

I laughed, remembering the atmosphere of the dream "It was like a chocolate land dream, seriously, chocolate bunnies, pavements, rivers and the trees were made of cotton candy" I sighed, picturing the end, it seemed so perfect, I rubbed my head, my jacket slipping alittle "It was very funny-"

"Andie, what's that?" Danny grabbed my wrist and looked at my cut. My heart stunk as he looked at me with worried eyes.

"It's nothing" I looked at the door.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, Andie please tell me" He cupped my face so I had no choice but to look in his eyes. I closed my eyes and a tear slid from under my lashes "Tell me"

"I did it" I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"A, look at me" He said, my eyes traced from his chest, to his lips, to his nose then his eyes, everything about him was perfect "It wasn't your fault, I know what it's like to blame yourself because" I looked at him, his hands still cupping my cheeks "…my dad left because of me"

"Danny, it couldn't have been your fault" I told him, holding onto his arm.

"Well, then it wasn't your fault that, you know, _that _happened" I knew what he meant "Please, just don't do it again, it would kill me if you good badly hurt, promise me?" He pulled out his little finger, I pulled out mine and they entwined. Then the most amazing thing happened, we both leaned in to kiss our finger and our lips brushed against each other. We looked up at each other; he smiled and kissed my little finger "Andrea…" He started.

"Yeah Danny?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward, I mean I almost kissed my _best_ friend, and I enjoyed it when our lips met for the briefest second.

"Did you enjoy that?" He blushed alittle; I blushed too and nodded slowly. He smiled "good" And then he left. He left me sitting on my bed, confused.

"Damn you good looking boys" I said, throwing my head on the pillow.

_Oh, now you think you've got me  
Well, I'm gonna get you  
Now you think you can touch me  
Well, I'm gonna let you_

Just 'cause I can't go on  
Just 'cause I die when you're gone  
And just 'cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head

_ **Dougie: *Pats Danny's back* It's alright mate, you'll kiss again, but they're will be fireworks.**_

___** Danny: I'm not crying, I'm laughing because of Andrea's dream and thanks for reminding me how much of an idiot I am!**_

**____Dougie: No problem!**

**_ Harry: *hits Dougie's head*_**

**__Dougie: *rubs his head* Ouch!**

**Tom: Review guys!**


	8. Foolish

**I am updating way too much... ha! Anyway please review, I'll _love_ you forever, but you've been reviewing I already do but I'LL LOVE YOU MORE!**

_**Dougie: And you'll get a kiss from me *makes kissy faces***_

_**Harry: God save you Doug!**_

**Danny.**

How stupid, foolish and idiotic of me. I walked away from that almost kiss; I kicked my bed and received a pain in my toe, jezz. Then I remember why we almost kissed and felt deep guilt wade in my stomach. The picture of the cut still burned in my mind, it seemed to make my wrist twitch. I lay down on my bed and ran my finger through my hair for the millionth time.

"Danny what's wrong?" Dougie's voice came from the door way. I haven't been round next door for 3 days now, I didn't want to face Andrea, and I was scared she didn't feel the same way…

"I've been feeling a bit sick, I was coming over today" I sat up "Why, are you worried?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"No but Andie has been locking herself in her room, _again_" Dougie sighed, I felt guilt plunge over me. Why she locking herself in her room because of _me_?

"Andie, open up!" I knocked on Andie's door once again. I made to knock again, but the door swung open. Andie looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Hey" She whispered.

I pulled her into a hug; I noticed she had something in her hand "What's this?" I asked, she handed me a picture, I looked at it. He looked alittle like Zack, but had Andie's bright blue eyes, he looked around the age of 16 and he had a 5 year old Andie on his back. I smiled "You look so cute"

She looked up at me from the hug "Saying I'm not anymore?" She asked smiling.

"Well…" I started, she put her finger my lips.

"You didn't have to answer that" She smiled and slowly pulled away from the hug, but she looked like she didn't want to.

"Do you want to catch a movie later?" I asked her, I mean we were best friends and we haven't really done anything.

"With who?" She asked, picking at her purple nail varnish.

"You know, just us two. I mean we haven't done anything best friend like and don't worry, I'll pay" She started to argue but I covered her mouth with my hand "Don't worry A" I released my hand and she smiled.

"So what are we going to see?" Andrea asked as we walked to the cinema, it wasn't that far away from our houses. She was wearing a long top, which was like a dress but a bit too short, black shorts and her lucky converse. Her curls were hanging perfectly over her shoulder.

"Shrek" She squealed, I smiled. We were both pretty childish, whenever she watched a scary movie; she would use me as a human pillow and watch Spongebob Squarepants after. I didn't care, as long I was with her, I was alright.

The cinema was very warm, but Andrea was wearing shorts which showed her tanned legs. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned her head into my chest.

"Danny!" A girly voice came from behind me. We both turned around, I recognised the girl to be Lucy, the girl who had the world's biggest crush on me. She was wearing a _really_ short pink skirt, a one sleeved hot pink t-shirt and heels that could stick into a dart board "Who's this?" She asked, pointing her long, perfectly manicured nails at Andrea. Andie shifted alittle under my arm, as though she wanted to escape my grip.

"My best friend, Andrea Walker" I smiled down at Andie, but she kept her eyes to the floor.

"Really, well Andie, I hope you know that you're in a very close embrace with my _boyfriend_" Lucy shouted the word _boyfriend_ really loud. I stared at her; Andie was frightening under my arm.

"Lucy, I have _never_ been out with you" I told her.

"Really?" She walked up to me, I stood my ground. She was so close to me now, I could smell her strong perfume in my nostrils now "Will this change your mind?" And she kissed me.

_Foolish for me to think  
She wouldn't leave by December  
Foolish to let misery  
Let it fall apart in autumn  
Driving on a one-way street  
No U turn to get back to me  
Running close the empty, but I  
I'll never say goodbye_

_Foolish for me to think_  
_Never say, never say goodbye..._

_**Dougie: Danny!**_

**_Danny: What? She was all over me._**

_**Dougie: Well Andie is my 'cousin' and you betta not break her heart.**_

_**Tom: *sings* somebody's in trouble...**_


	9. What The Hell

**I left the last update on a CLIFF HANGER, sorry about that, ha! Anyway (I should really stop saying that!) please enjoy this chapter, I kept changing it, haha.**

_**Tom: She did..**_

_**Danny: She changed it about 7 times...**_

_**Me: She has a name...**_

**Andrea.**

I watched as Lucy kissed Danny. She was the most popular girl in our school and she kissing my best friend, she was his girlfriend he never told me. They pulled away, Lucy smiling. Danny turned to me, a shocked look on his face. I released his grip and stared at him, _I couldn't believe him_.

"A…" He started.

"I'm so happy for you Danny, how about you two go watch the movie and I'll go" I turned.

"Andie, please…" Danny begged.

I turned around, Lucy had her arm around him, messing with his curls "No, it looks like she's _desperate_ for a date" I said, Lucy stopped messing with Danny's curls and looked at me, her mouth in a O shape, what a Barbie doll.

"Did you just call me desperate?" She asked me, walking towards me; she was tall in her heels.

"Well done, and I thought you weren't the brightest colour in the crayola box" I pinched her cheek and she batted my hand away "You deverse a gold star" I smiled; I felt hands my arm and pull me back. Then I realised Danny had pulled me away from Lucy, who looked like she was about to slap me "Danny, I can fight my own battles, go have fun with Barbie" I said, shrugging him off and walking away.

It was getting dark by the time I was halfway home, there had been a power cut all the street were off and the only lights were coming from cars headlights. I was freezing in these shorts, Danny was possibly having fun with little miss slut. I heard footsteps from behind, thinking it was Danny I quickened my pace. But the voices coming from behind were definitely not Danny's.

"Alright darling?" A drunken voice yelled and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood and I walked even quicker, without running.

"You see come home with me" Another and a roar of laughter erupted from behind. _Yes of course, I would love to come home with you so you can have sex with me and steal my whole life away you complete ass_. I carried on walking and suddenly realised I had no idea where I was. Fear rose up; these guys are going to follow all the way home, _what the hell?_

They had been following me, for 15 minutes in fact. I had no idea where I was going, since the darkness was engulfing me.

Then one of the men grabbed me by the arm and tried to pull me down an alley, I struggled against them "Let go of me!" I yelled as loud as I could, but I received a slap in the face.

"Wow, hot mama" The one who was holding my wrist wolf whistled and I struggled on his tight grip "We've got ourselves a lonely girl" He shouted to more.

"My favourite" Smirked the drunkest. The one holding my arms, grabbed them both and locked them together "You wanna stay with us?" The drunkest pulled me closer.

I pushed their arms away from me and ran as fast as I could down the street, but they were too fast for me.

"Clam down babe" One of the men said, placing a rough hand on my thigh and rubbing it, sending a very uncomfortable feeling through every part of my body "You know you what me" He leaned in closer, while I leaned away from. The strong smell of alcohol filled my nostrils.

Then a car pulled up next to me, I'm getting kidnapped. I panicked until soft hands grabbed my small frame, I looked up to see Dougie, and he was trying to prise me away from the men.

"Wait, she's mine!" The one, who had rubbed my thigh, shouted at Dougie but released his grip.

"And that's as close as you'll ever get again!" Another voice yelled, it was Danny. He looked furious at the men who laughed, but didn't dare take a step closer. I stumbled into the car, shaking from cold and fear.

I felt Dougie's arms trace around my shoulders and hug me "You okay?" He asked softly. I shook my head and leaned into his neck "You're freezing Andie" He released his grip from my shoulder and took his jacket off. I smiled and took it from him, wrapping it around my body. Dougie smiled alittle and got out from the car and repapered in the drivers seat. Danny seat next to me, I wasn't mad at him anymore. I mean, if someone else made him smile, laugh and happy, I should be happy with that and move on.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him, he turned. His face was slightly red from shouting at the men "I mean, even if Lucy isn't exactly the girl I hang out with, but if you're happy with her, then I'm happy with that"

"Lucy was making you jealous, don't worry, she's as plastic as a Barbie doll, I would never go out with a girl who uses more make-up than Dougie eats the entire contents of a fridge" I laughed and relief washed over me. _Good_, I thought, _if Danny was going out with Lucy I think I would knock her lights out_.

"You talking about Lucy Barker?" Dougie asked, I completely forgot he was there when I was talking to Danny.

"Yeah, she kissed me against my own will" Danny said, cringing alittle at the memory.

Dougie laughed "I know ain't she a plastic little spastic" Danny and I laughed "I can't believe she pushed that girl called, what's her name again Andie?"

"You mean the one who Lucy pushed down the stairs?" I asked, I remember that. This girl was holding a set of books close to her chest, she had blonde hair and big brown eyes, she had a light tan on her face and brought the appearance of being fragile.

"Yeah, what's her name?" Dougie asked.

"Riley Smith" I told him "Why?" From what I could see of Dougie's face was bright red, he liked his Riley Smith. I loved how he liked the quiet ones.

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now_  
_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_And I, I, I don't really care about_  
_If you love me_  
_If you hate me_  
_You can save me_  
_Baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good, but now_  
_Whoooooooa what the hell!_

_**Danny: *singing* Dougie and Riley, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be, starts with S**_

**_Harry: *singing* ends in X_**

_**Tom: Oh my gosh they're having...**_

_**Da, H, T: SEX!**_

_**Dougie: BAD WORD! *runs away from the crime scene.**_


	10. Memories That Fade Like Photographs

**It's short chapter but atleast I've got Dougie's lover in it now :) Hey, if your a HUGE Harry or Tom fan and you love 'em, tell me your name and i'll put you in as their love interest, because I have to google names now, HA (it's true)**

**Dougie.**

School was getting better for Danny. Zack and his friends had backed off from Danny and Lucy was now trying to get Harry, because he was older and had the look of a rockstar (my ass has he got the look of a rockstar).

It was another rainy day, god I love English weather. Andie, Danny and I were walking home when I saw a figure in front of us, then I realised it was Riley. I smiled slightly and turned to my best friend and my cousin "I'm going to go ahead, you two are taking forever" I told them, I stepped out of the shelter that we were under. I didn't wait for their response, I just ran as quickly and carefully as I could to Riley.

"Hey" I stopped when I reached her side; she turned and looked at me. She was blushing foolishly when she heard my voice, the made me smile slightly.

"Hi..." Riley replied, biting her bottom lip.

"What's up?" I asked her, I felt a warm spark as our hands touched for the briefest second.

She turned to me, with a questioning look "I just don't get it, you're one of the most popular and good looking boys in the school and you're talking… to me" She looked into my eyes, searching for the truth "I mean me, the most unpopular and ugly girl in the school, scratch that who ever existed, me Riley Smith over Lucy Barker and Paige Hills" I smiled, cupping her face.

"Because you're not like the other girls" She smiled as I stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Dare you" She smiled, I knew what she meant. I leaned in and she did the same. Our lips collided together. I felt magical.

"Look Danny, it's the shooting of the remake of _The Notebook_" Andie's voice came from nowhere. Riley pulled away, embarrassed.

"You're going to get it now A…" Laughed Danny, I saw from the corner of my eye, Andie jumping on Danny's back and acting like he was horse or something.

Riley looked at her feet awkwardly and then up at me "That was…"

"Nice?" I asked, smiling and she nodded slightly. I smiled at her "Riley, will do you want to be my girlfriend"

"Yeah, that'd be nice"

_Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me, am I on the right end?  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away_

_**Danny: *singing* and they call it puppy loveeee.**_


	11. Trainwreck

**You Andie+Danny lovers, will fall in love with this chapter, seriously I did, oh and PLEASE tell me what you think of these 2 songs I wrote, one of them isn't finished...**

**.com/show/7smkr7**

**.com/show/7tdr58**

_**Danny: We didn't help her, we're very proud of her.**_

**Andrea.**

Riley and Dougie are doing the lovely dovey things, I heard on the phone with her until 2am, well that's when I fall asleep. So it's mainly Danny and I hanging out together now, but I'm not complaining, for heaven's sake I'm hanging out with Danny!

"So what you want to do today, since our last outing was interrupted by a walking Barbie doll" I smiled at Danny, he laughed awkwardly at the joke.

"How about we go to our tree and I'll bring a picnic, yeah?" Danny asked, I nodded "I'm going to get ready, see you in an hour, knowing you" I laughed and he walked out of my room. I closed my room, smiling. This was almost like a date! I squealed and got ready to have a shower; it was almost like the scene with Lucy never happened.

I threw all my clothes onto my bed and riffled through them, I had dried my hair and it hanging around my shoulders. "Better not wear shorts" I thought, remembering the last outing with Danny. So I slid on a pair of light skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a pink sparkly love heart. I was sorting out my hair when I heard the front door open; I grabbed my purple jacket and my lucky sneakers.

"Danny, why the hell are you blind folding me?" I asked Danny, as I tried my best to look through the blindfold. I wasn't complaining, he was holding onto my hand.

"Because I have a surprise for you" Please tell me he was asking me to marry him, I'm joking don't worry.

"Ok, but I warm I may have a heart attack if it's Brad Pitt" I joked, his arm seemed to tense, interesting.

We finally stopped 5 minutes after the mention of Brad Pitt and Danny had finally taken my blindfold off. I gasped as I stared at the beautiful sight in front of me. Indeed, most of the beautiful sight was Danny because he was standing in front of me, but behind him was a beautiful lake, there was a boat on the bank and the stars in the sky seemed like lights in the lake.

I smiled back at him, he was staring at me "You did all this for me?" I asked him.

"I'd do anything for you" He smiled and took my hand, he lead me towards the lake.

"We're not going in a boat, are we?" I asked him, he nodded. I smiled and took his hand again, together we climbed into the boat, and it was small so we were sitting very close together. His arms brushed against mine and so did his legs. We made it to the opposite bank, there was a picnic table set up and we both sat down. I was right; it was almost as perfect as a _date_.

After we ate our food, which consisted of every picnic sneak in England, we sat by the lake. Danny's arm snaked around my shoulder, I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at the stars, with a goofy smile on my face.

"It's beautiful out here tonight" I whispered.

"Yes you are" I turned to him, with the _what the fuck_ face, he just smiled at him and pulled a piece of stray hair out of my eyes "I can't lie to you Andie, ever since the day I saw you walk into school I thought, this girl, I _need_ her, I don't know why, but I had a powerful feeling in the pit of my stomach and everytime I look at you, my messed up life feels perfect and then we became best friends and I could have wrote a million songs about how I felt and I'm still crazy about you" I was breathless, please don't let this be a dream… Then we stared into each other's eyes. And soon our noses were touching, and our finger entwined together, fitting perfectly.

"I feel the same way" I whispered, and then the space between us was broken by the most taking movie like kiss in the history of the world. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tied his hands together around my waist. I had just kissed Danny Jones, pinch me.

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind,  
And no one can change this heart of mine_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_  
_And look how far we've come_  
_For so long my heart was breaking_  
_And now we're standing strong_  
_The things you say you make me fall harder each day_  
_You're a trainwreck_  
_But I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_  
_I'm falling like I never fell before_  
_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_  
_You're a trainwreck_  
_But with you I'm in love_

_**Tom: Ain't that sweet guys?**_

**_Dougie: Sweet? I was getting horny!_**

_**Harry: DOUGLAS!**_

**_Dougie_: I'm joking, don't worry...**

**_Tom: Where's Danny_**

**___Danny: *staring out the window, smiling dreamily* I was falling in love, whoa whoa._**

**_____Harry: Dear lord, he's singing to the window! *looks as though all hope is lost*_**

**_______Tom: Poor Danny, love sick puppy!_**

**_______Dougie: Poor window..._**


	12. Listen To Your Heart

**Sorry, short chapter again but I needed to update before school tomorrow, I'll write as much as I can tonight, but I also need to write a project I haven't done yet, but It won't take long. Enjoy this chapter and review, please! BTW; the songs just add before the links and paste them cause something went wrong with them on FanFiction, anyway enjoy!**

**Danny.**

We both slowly pulled away from the magical kiss and stared at each other, she smiled. Her smile was contagious; I just had to smile back at her. God damn she's beautiful, even her imperfection were perfections in my eyes.

"Well that was…" I started.

"The most magical moment of my entire life" Andie breathed, I turned and looked at her. She was staring straight at the water; it was still reflecting the stars. _Yes_! I thought, _my plan is working according to plan_. Andie turned to me, she had the look on her face that made me know, it was time for the question…

"Andie…" I took both of her small in my own "…Will you be mine"

Her smile grew bigger every second until it was spread across her face. She flew her hands around me and we both fell down on the ground, laughing "Yes Danny Jones!" She kissed my cheek, thank god for that! "So was this little _'friendly_' outing was a excuse to ask me out?" She smiled, leaning against my chest.

"Yeah…" I smiled at her, she blushed "I was going to ask you out at the cinema, but Lucy had to be…"

"Born?" Andie interrupted, I laughed slightly "I'm sort of glad you didn't ask me out at the cinema" She whispered, she was choosing her words carefully.

"Why?" I asked, shifting alittle.

"Well because, we would have been too busy watching a movie then to pay attention to what was going on" I smiled, understanding more than she put in the sentence.

"You saying that it wouldn't have been as romantic?" I raised an eyebrow and Andie blushed deep crimson.

She nodded "Yeah, that was what I meant" She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her small frame.

I lay down in my bed, tonight perfect. Just as I planned, who knew that Andie felt the same way? Actually, don't answer that. I fell to sleep that night, smiling my ass off.

"Congratulations Danny Jones!" Tom laughed after I told the guys about our date last night.

"You finally asked her out, never thought you'd have the guts to" Dougie was taking this better than I hoped, I was kind of scared he would hate me for dating his cousin, but he seemed to think it's the best way to keep her safe.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_  
_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_  
_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_**Harry, Tom, Dougie: GET IN THERE MATE!**_

**_Danny: Hehe._**


	13. Topics

**I had an inspiration rush! This chapter explains why this story is about Hurt/Comfort...**

**Andrea.**

It was another fairytale like date with Danny last night (Well until the daughter of Voldemort and Darth Vader showed up). We went bowling, I won well he possibly let me win. Until Lucy came along, seriously if she went outside and fell into the ocean, got raped by a shark and then ate her, I would throw at party. Well here's what happened when Barbie showed up with Ken (her new shinny boyfriend, straight from Barbie's doll house and his name is actually James).

"_Oh look James, its Andrea and Danny, our friends!" I can't believe James actually believed that that, well he was new anyway._

"_Oh look Danny, Barbie's come back from her doll house" I whispered to Danny, who tried to hold in his laughter._

_After Danny and I had finished our game, he went to get some pizza and Lucy dragged me into the bathroom._

"_Ok Andie Pandy, listen to me and listen to me well, you're not good enough for Danny. Look at yourself, you have no family, no one" She whispered._

_I have no family, jezz thanks for reminding me. My plastered heart broke in pieces once again, I tried my best not to change my stiff facial expression "Lucy, you can't live without two thousand layers of eyeliner, you better stop or animal control will have to hunt down a sluttly raccoon" I smiled at her and walked away before she could start a fight "Whore" I whispered as I stepped back into the food court._

I lay in my bed, over thinking what Lucy had said to me…

"_Ok Andie Pandy, listen to me and listen to me well, you're not good enough for Danny. Look at yourself, you have no family, no one" She whispered._

I rolled over, fresh tears in my eyes. My eyes quickly found a pair of scissors and I bit my bottom lip. My arm extended over to them, I scooped them up and examined them. They had small dots of dried blood from where I had made my last scar with. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I had cut my wrist again. This time I didn't regret it and I cut again. I stared at my wrist, I didn't look like mine, it was covered in crimson blood. I got up, wrapping an old shirt around the cut. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

I slowly released the shirt, which was a dark red and stared at the cut once again. Then I realised, I had opened all three cuts. They were oozing out blood. I needed some sleep to clear my hand. And carefully I cleaned the cut and wrapped a bandage round it. Chucking the shirt in a plastic bag, securing it tight and putting it in the bottom of the bin.

I tossed and turned in my sleep, my cut was paining me. Finally, I fell asleep after I felt a free like feeling on wrist; the blood must have stopped running.

I woke up, rubbing my head. I felt even more light headed than last night, why was that again? But as I looked down at my sheets, I screamed. The covers were red, soaked in my blood, _my _blood!

There were footsteps outside the door, and the door flew open to reveal Danny and Dougie.

Dougie stared at my blood soaked sheets, then at me, then at my wrist and he seemed to lose his breath in his throat.

And then I fainted.

_She spent the night out with a guy  
Who gives attention when she cries herself to sleep  
I heard her say  
So, she gives him what he wants  
As long as he can make her feel okay  
But she's not okay_

_We avoid the topics_  
_We make the kids have secrets_  
_When they are exposed_  
_And everyone else knows_  
_We'll say we never knew it_  
_That they had a problem_  
_'Cause if we would have known_  
_We surely would have solved it_  
_But we can't, it's too late_  
_I said we can't, it's too late_

_God, You've got to save us  
We hide behind the faces that we make to disguise  
The things that we're ashamed of  
And all the ugly things that make us close our eyes  
They make us close our eyes  
Why do we close our eyes?_

**_Tom: HOLY SHIT, THAT MADE MY ARM TINGLY._**

**_Danny: Tom, your arm is against mine..._**

**_Dougie: *_* that explains alot..._**

**_Harry: Awkward *leans back*_**


	14. Down Goes Another One

**I love cliff hangers, that's why I ended the last chapter with one and I'm related to Voldemort, jokess.**

_**Dougie: RUN! IT'S VOLDEMORTS DAUGTHER!**_

_**Voldemort: You're not going anywhere.**_

_**Danny: And that's why we must never watch too much TV**_

**Danny.**

I knocked on the front door, like I did everyday and Dougie opened it, as usual.

"Hey, Andie is still in bed, you want to play on the Xbox for a bit till she wakes up from her thousands years of sleep?" I laughed slightly and nodded. Dougie stood back and allowed me in.

Dougie was just setting up our controllers when there was a loud scream from Andrea's room. We both looked at each other and flew up the stairs.

The sight in front of us as we opened the door was horrific, Andie was sitting on the floor, her bed sheets soaked in scarlet blood and her wrists, had 3 scars. One looked a week old, the other looked fresh and another one, deep and straight through the middle of the two. Then she fainted.

Andie was rushed to hospital, Dougie and I were sitting in the ambulance, and all I could do was hold onto his hand and stare at her. Tears ran down my cheeks. I wasn't mad at her, but I was scared. She broke a promise, but how could I stay mad at her? She's so fragile and beautiful. She's _my _Andrea.

She's been in the hospital for 2 days and hasn't woken up, until the 3rd day I visited her. It was at the usual time. I walked into her room; she was lying on her bed. But her eyes were twitching.

"A…" I took her hand in mine and she woke at my touch.

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head. Then she looked at her stitched hand and stared it "Who bite me?" She asked.

I chuckled slightly at remark, and then stopped realising the atmosphere "You opened all your cuts"

"I'm sorry, I broke the promise" She whispered, looking down.

I cupped her face so she was staring straight into my eyes "I could never stay mad at you Andie, because…" I started, getting the words caught in my throat but they had to come out "because I love you…"

She smiled "Prove it, prove it to the world" She whispered.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

"Why'd you say it to me?" She asked, confused.

I smiled and pulled her into a sweet kiss "Because you're my world"

She blushed "I love you too" She whispered back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"She lives!" Tom yelled, as he, Harry, Dougie and I walked into Andie's room after a long rehearsal, we had decided to start a band, it was going great if I do say so myself. I opened the bag I had been carrying and gave Andie a happy meal; she smiled and took it from me. We've been sneaking her some of her home delights, even if we weren't aloud to and she was getting better.

"Ha-ha, very funny Fletcher" Laughed Andie, opening the box and took a fry "I swear McDonalds have a secret recipe"

"Like _Krabby Patties_" Laughed Dougie, Andie giggled and I handed her a McFlurry.

"Why has the URR been crossed out?" She asked, we all just smiled.

"That's our band's name, from _Back To The Future_" Tom smiled.

"McFly…" Andie smiled "…I like it" Dougie laughed.

Andie just finished her meal while we all chatted and I was putting the rubbish into the plastic bag as the doctor came in, I stuffed them in and sat down. Ouch, I sat on the bag!

"You feeling okay Andrea?" The doctor asked, inspecting her hand.

"Yeah…" Andie didn't like doctors and this dude happened to be her mum's old doctor and he gave us all the creeps "Listen dude, when can I get out of this place?"

"Well, to be honest you've lost a lot of blood Andrea…" He stared.

"Not shit" Andrea mouthed over to us four, we tried not to laugh.

"And, you'll be very weak but we've been trying to find someone to give you a blood donation…"

"People give away blood? What, like in China! Do you like put the blood in a canon and shot it out at concerts?" Andie smiled, faking enthusiasm. The doctor gave her a weird look "I watch too much TV" She raised her hands up in defence.

"No but sadly, your auntie cannot give you a blood donation because she is pregnant…" Dougie interrupted.

"Holy shit! My mum's pregnant!" Dougie smiled "I hope it's a boy"

"It was meant to be a surprise, anyway Andrea, your cousins Jazzie and Dougie can't because she has a fear of needless" Andie laughed.

"No, they has a fear of long pointed objects" She smiled and the doctor continued, slightly annoyed.

"But I see you have some friends, are any of you willing to give a blood donation?" He asked Tom, Harry and I.

Tom hated needless and Harry's just a wimp when it comes to blood, I nodded "Yeah, I will"

"What?" Andie shot up onto her elbows "Danny, you're mad"

"Come with me then Daniel" The doctor said, I nodded and walked past Andie's bed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, surprised yet grateful.

"Because I want you to be happy" I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek "And I love you" I whispered to her, she giggled.

"I love you too"

_Living Fast  
Dying young  
But I'm living with what you've done  
Now I face accusations  
I won't run, no_

_I'm starting to remember things that you said_  
_I'm unravelling what they meant_  
_But the world moves on_  
_You're just another one_

_And how can I go on_  
_'Cause when I'm in the sun I see your shadow on the ground_  
_But you're never there when I turn around_

_Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted_  
_And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone_  
_And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted_  
_I try to drown you out so down goes another one_

_****__Tom: Now, Voldemort was just a figure of Dougie's imagation, he's not really Jasmine's daddy._

**_Dougie: Yeah, in my world Jasmine's daddy is Spongebob._**

_**Me: In my world my dad is my dad, duh.**_


	15. Thunder

**I'll post the epilogue tomorrow hopefully and then I'll start work on the sequel to _The Key To A Broken Heart_ and I'm writing two one-shots right now too! Enjoy the second to last chapter!**

**Andrea.**

I was back to my full health after Danny gave me the blood donation. I thanked every minute and the only way he could stop me was with a quick kiss and that's the reason that I wouldn't shut up. Riley and I have become pretty close now, Dougie had took her home to meet Sam, Jazzie, Steve (Dougie's step-dad) and Me, we were practically best friends now.

"ANDIEEE!" Riley jumped on my bed "Wake up, its shopping time!" I shot up at the word _shopping_, this made Riley laugh and stop jumping.

"Why are we going shopping?" I asked as I riffled through my draws for something to wear.

"You know, prom" Riley smiled.

"No way, Dougie asked you?" I smiled as Riley giggled like a little girl.

"Yeah…" She smiled as she looked at a picture of Dougie and I when we were 2 years old, at his birthday party.

"That's amazing" I smiled, _why hasn't Danny asked me yet?_

We stepped into another shop and gasped. It had every single dress known to man kind (a lot of dresses). Riley and I ran over to the dresses that looked suitable for proms and picked a few each. When it comes to clothes, Riley is the girl.

I stepped out in a pink pale creamy dress, it didn't have straps but an invisible (not an actual invisible one, it can only been seen up real close), the top half of the dress was covered in sequins that made it look like it sparkled and the bottom was flowing, it was long and touched the ground, as I stepped out Riley applauded and I smiled at her.

"Is this the one?" I asked her, she nodded, smiling.

"When Danny sees you, he is going to _die_" Exclaimed Riley.

"Too bad Danny hasn't asked me yet" I huffed, but she smiled.

"I'm sure, scratch that, positive he will"

Riley's dress was beautiful, it was a light lilac colour, and it was perfect for her tiny figure.

After us both paid for our dresses, we choose some sparkly flats, some jewellery, make-up and hair clips, we headed to the food courts.

"I can't believe we just paid so much for them dresses and a few bits and pieces" Riley laughed as she took a sip of her strawberries and cream.

"It's going to _all _worthwhile Rile" I smiled at her and popped my straw into my chocolate frappuccino.

"Yeah…" I smiled, leaning her head on her hands, smiling dreamily into space. I laughed and took a sip of my starbucks drink.

Home sweet home, I stepped inside my bedroom, setting my bags in the back of the wardrobe and my bedroom door flew open and Danny fell in.

"Whoa, evening to you too Jones" I smiled and helped him off the floor.

"I wanted to ask you something, _really_ important" He smiled really big, that made my smile.

"And what were you going to ask me?" I asked, smiling and leaning against my wardrobe.

"Well…" He started, starching the back of his neck slightly "…Prom is coming up soon and I was wondering, if you wanted to come with me?"

"You didn't have to ask Danny, you know I'd come anyway" I smiled at him, he shrugged.

"I just wanted to see you then?" He smiled cheekily at me.

"Umm" I keep a straight face, trying not to laugh.

It's prom night, oh my! Danny has just dropped me off at Riley's house while he goes to back to Dougie's. I knocked on the door and luckily Riley answered.

Oh god, we're on our way now. My curls were hanging over my shoulders and I was wearing my love heart necklace while Riley had put her hair in a bun, with some of her blonde curls falling out, but she still looked amazing. We're meeting the boys there, in the hall. Riley was smiling mischievously at me. I turned to her and then the lights dimmed and four figures came onto the stage.

"Hello Westville" Tom's unmistakeable voice came from the stage. Riley turned to me and grabbed my hair; together we made our way closer to the stage.

"This next is written by our amazing Danny Jones" Dougie smiled and Riley smiled at me.

"Your smile's creeping me out Rile" I laughed and turned to the stage where Danny had his acoustic tuned in.

"This is a song I wrote about Andrea Walker, _my_ girl" He smiled over at me and two spotlights focused on Danny and I. My heart skipped a few beats. I wasn't embarrassed; I was just shocked he wrote a song about me "It's called _Thunder_"

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation_  
_For what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_  
_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_Today I'm on my own_  
_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_  
_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_And longing for the breeze_  
_I need to step outside_  
_Just to see if I can breathe_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines_  
_I think we'll make it out_  
_But you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said_  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_  
_And listen to the thunder_


	16. Never Grow Up

**I have loved writing this story, reading all the reviews and just even getting reviews! Thank you for reading this, keeping up with my updates and just thanks for reading my stories.**

_**Danny: It's been amazing being in your stories!**_

_**Dougie: And hooking us up;)**_

_**Harry: -_- is that all you think about?**_

_**Dougie: ... no ...**_

**Andrea.**

**Epilogue.**

_New Year's Eve 2010_

It has been at least 6 years since Danny and I had met. Since then McFly had succeeded into the music industry, and I had released an album and it was doing really well. The other thing that is very big is that Danny and I have our 2 month old daughter, Annabelle, she has Danny's deep sea blue eyes and my dark brown curls. Meanwhile with Dougie and Riley, they have their twins, Logan and Jennifer, and they had been married since May.

It was Annabelle's first New Year and she was already asleep. Danny set her in her crib in the nursery as I made us both a cup of tea. When he came down, he looked nervous maybe because Annabelle made him sing into the baby walky talky thing. She put it near his lips and he would sing her to sleep.

"Nothing says New Year like having a cup of tea and being with your girlfriend" Danny smiled as we both snuggled up on the sofa.

_11:57pm._

3 more minutes until 2011 and we were in Annabelle's nursery. Her little hand was wrapped around my finger, I smiled. I never wanted her to grow up. I thought about what will happen in her love story.

"Let's go watch the countdown" Danny smiled.

"Okay" I nodded and tucked Annabelle in and turned of her night light.

_11:59pm._

20 more seconds, it was just Danny and I in the house and we held on tight to each other. 10 seconds, I stared at the clock on the big TV screen, Danny tapped my shoulder, and I turned to him. I gasped. Danny was kneeling down on one knee. There was a sapphire sliver ring in the box, I covered my mouth, smiling.

"Andrea Leigh Walker, I've loved you for 6 years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes!" I exclaimed just as the clock chimed in 2011. He placed the ring on my finger and stood up, the ring fitted perfectly. All I could do was smile at my soon to be husband.

"I love you Andie, always have" He whispered and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Danny Jones" I breathed, and the gap between us broke. Even though we've been together for 6 years, I still get the butterflies in my stomach every single time I look at him and that spark when we touch. I seriously couldn't wait to be Mrs Andrea Leigh Jones.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_  
_And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_  
_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_  
_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_  
_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
_Remember that she's getting older too_  
_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_  
_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_  
_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_  
_And all your little brother's favorite songs_  
_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
_In a big city, they just dropped me off_  
_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_  
_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
_I could still be little_  
_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
_It could still be simple_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_  
_Oh, don't you ever grow up_  
_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_


End file.
